kennedy comes forth
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: be kind this is my first BTVS fanfic i wrote. the story takes place at the end of season seven an i used a little insperation from the Chaos Bleeds book and game. also their is Buffy and Faith pairing although this is a Kennedy Willow storie


**Kennedy comes forth**

**Written by K, F, D Fan**

**Chapter 1 **

The bomb had just exploded and Kennedy felt a rush of power surge through her body, she new what it meant, she had been called which meant Faith wasn't breathing she was dead, slowly Kennedy stood up after she heard Amanda's voice calling out.

"Hey Faith, Kennedy is any one alive?"

It took a few minuets before Kennedy could move but when she did start she went over and stood next to Amanda and slowly more girls started to make their way over to were Kennedy and Amanda were standing Kennedy taking control said to the girls "Find the wounded and get them over here to Amanda" Amanda looked at Kennedy and nodded not needing to be told what to do Kennedy moving off to see what the situation was, called out "Has anyone found Faith yet?"

Then Vi called "Over hear I've found her but I need some help?" Which she got from Caridad as they dragged Faith's body from the water and checked her pulse their was a faint pulse but not strong enough to fight if she was needed to. Kennedy was confused why she had her power when Faith was still alive. Kennedy made the decision that they should get out of the sewers and then find help for Faith so Kennedy lifted Faith up over her back and carried her towards the exit and ordered the potentials to make their way out of the sewers as well then all the girls except for Kennedy stopped as they heard a noise, Vi and Amanda both said in unison

"What was that noise?"

"It could be grinding metal or ruble falling down" said Caridad

Then it got louder like it was closer and Kennedy new what it was so she replied

"No it was one of them, let's get moving girls before we all end up dead'"

"What do we do if it catches us?" Vi asks

"We'll defend are selves and protect Faith" Kennedy replied then adds "Let's get moving girls now before it gets us while were here with no chance of finding a weapon"

Kennedy lead the girls as they made their way over the ruble that had collapsed in the sewers as a result of the bomb going off, after the group of girls made their way to the stair case that led back to the surface they regrouped, Kennedy checked to see who was still with them and who had they lost in the blast, when a Turok Han emerged out of the passage they had just came from Kennedy looked for a weapon of any kind to defend the group and found a knife that a bringer had dropped so she picked it up when another emerged from behind her she flipped him over it was now two Turok Han's against her seeing as Faith was unconscious but breathing and of no help to her she new she must win or else they were all dead, then a third Turok Han came down the stairs to the side of Kennedy she noticed it out of the corner of her eye and shifted her position to try and protect the potentials when one of them made a move towards her she shifted focused on this one & not looking at the other two who had moved quietly round and pulled a potential away from the group and along with the third one they ripped in to her and ate her so Kennedy moved to be standing in between where the potentials stood and the Turok Han stood, She was ready to try & defeat three of them, then two converged on her and the other one started moving towards the girls, Kennedy couldn't get their to help the girls they would have to defend themselves for now but then it got worse as the two attacked her she swung the knife and missed her target and before she realises what was happening one started to choke the life out of Kennedy and the other started to punch her in the gut then the roof fell in the Turok Han's stopped for a minuet to see what was happening and this gave Kennedy the chance she'd been looking for to wriggle free and try to help the potentials who were being moved in to a corner. Kennedy was no were near 100% but she was running on adrenaline she had sensed it was Buffy and she saw an awesome looking weapon in her hands and she went straight for the two Turok Han's who had been attacking Kennedy who by now was making her way towards the Turok Han that had cornered the potentials when suddenly it turned and came at her and knocked her out of the way and then went after Buffy after the first two were dust the third one kicked the weapon out of Buffy's hand and started to attack Buffy then Kennedy on instinct pick up the weapon and staked the Turok Han right through it's back as hard as she could, and helped Buffy to her feet and gave her the weapon back. Buffy looked at Kennedy and the other girls noticing Faith down and how quick Kennedy had regained her breath and saved her life she new what had happened she finally said.

"Let's get out of here and get Giles up to speed with everything?"

Kennedy now feeling the air rushing back in to her self replied "Fine I'll take Faith their may be more of them things around here and you've got the wicked weapon that cuts through them like they ain't even their".

"Good idea Kenn,"

"Thanks Buffy, for turning up and saving are lives especially after the way I spoke to you yesterday"

"No problem, just wait till Will find's out about you she'll be over the moon"

"Yeah but I'm not sure why I was called Faith was still alive when I felt the power rush through me"

"We'll talk to Giles maybe he's heard of such a thing before?"

"Thanks Buffy, and I hope Faith will be ok with me being called, I mean especially seeing that we had a huge argument before coming down hear it's like she doesn't respect my opinion enough to even give it a second thought, it's like when I always voiced my opinion at least you respect me enough to think about it but Faith just shut me down every time I come up with a idea, plus I know she didn't want me to come with her tonight"

"At least she changed her mind"

"Yeah don't know why though. Before we get back you wanna explain about the weapon?" Kennedy asked

"All I know is it made Caleb back up in a hurry he was scared of it."

"Well that's a positive ain't it"

"Let's hope so cause right now it's all we got," Buffy quickly corrected her self "Except for you being a slayer now, making three of us."

They made their way up to the surface and on their way home they thought they heard Faith making some strange noises. Buffy told Kennedy to stop and they checked for a pulse and it was still their but getting weaker so Buffy and Kennedy each took one of Faiths arms and gave the weapon to Vi for safe keeping while the two slayers carried their fallen comrade back home

**Chapter 2**

By the time they got back Faith was still out as Amanda opened the door Kennedy and Buffy brought Faith's unconscious body in and straight up stair's in to Buffy's room and put her on the bed, no sooner done Giles, Willow, Xander and Dawn walked in and started to treat Faith's injuries unsurprisingly Faith had started to heal her slayer healing powers coming to the front, they made her comfortable as possible knowing that Faith would most likely pull through as Giles put it "Faith just doesn't want to give up"

The other potentials were being treated by Anya and Andrew using old bed sheets as bandages and malt whiskey to sterilize the wounds Anya wasn't happy with how the bandages were making the girls look like mortally wounded Easter baskets Andrew said "We should go to the hospital and get proper bandages and junk to heal the girls properly" then he added "you should drive I feel a little drunk"

"Ok wait a minuet I'll get Xander to keep an eye on the girls" Anya said.

Their was a knock on the bedroom door and Anya put her head round the door

"Xander can you come down stairs for a couple of minuets"

"Alright Anya but were are you going"

"Andrew wants me to drive him to the hospital and get some proper medical supplies"

"Ok Anya that's a good plan"

"What happened down in the sewers" said Giles

"It was a set up from minuet one we got attacked by bringers, then we found a box and Faith went to open it and just managed to raise the alarm before it went off if she hadn't we woulda lost more girl's than we did down their plus we nearly lost Faith for good, then three Turok Han showed up and would have finished us off if Buffy hadn't Shown up when she did."

"Faith saved a lot of lives by reacting as quickly as she did" Giles said

"She was a real hero down there" Kennedy added

"Plus she new if anything happened to her down their you would take control and get the girls home safely, that's why she changed her mind and took you with her" Willow said

"Yeah I'm still not to sure why she did that after all she told me that I was just a girl that Willow was screwing to help her forget her dead lover and that I didn't deserve the trust people put in me"

"Don't forget what you did in response though Kennedy"

"Yeah I Damm near broke my hand but it was worth it to see the reaction on her face"

"What did you do Kennedy?" Buffy asked

"I punched her as hard as I could and she fell to the ground"

"The look on her face was priceless" Willow said

"Well that what she deserved for insulting me and Willow"

"Yeah but that reaction is probably what made her change her mind"

"What the fact that no slayer power but still able to floor her"

"Yeah the only other person to have done that to her is Buffy"

Buffy thought she should change the subject back to the original topic.

"If you hadn't reacted as quick as you did to mobilize the girls I wouldn't have found you in time Kennedy you're a hero as well you even saved me"

Giles looked at Faith and then said "It's a miracle she still had a pulse at all"

"Giles theirs something we need to ask you?"

"Go a head Buffy you know if theirs anything I can do I will"

"Ok well something strange happened down in the sewers just after the bomb went off Kennedy got activated but Faith never died in the explosion"

"Ok that is interesting I'll make some calls and see what we can find out"

Faith suddenly coughed up a lot of water all over the bed and came to looking round she felt weak and a little frightened until Buffy sat next to her and calmed her just hugging her and by telling her that she was safe and when she was ready they could talk about what had happened.

-30 MIN'S LATER-

Faith was starting to feel a bit better when Buffy & Kennedy walked in with the scythe and closed the bedroom door, Faith looked up and noticed the new Kennedy and said "Remind me not to go for round two with her B"

"Sure Faith but I would love to see it cause anyone who can knock you down who isn't a supernatural being is just funny" Buffy replied jokingly

"Right she just caught me unaware is all, and I'm guessing she's got some power now as well, cause if she ain't why is she hear?"

"Your right Faith she is a slayer but we're not sure why at the moment, and by the way you're a slayer you should be able to sense when someone is trying to hit you"

"Yeah Faith if I'd known you wouldn't have sensed it I'd have done it the first time you pissed me off" Kennedy said smiling

"Come on K, give me a Break I'm still not all their"

"You owe me $50" Kennedy said to Buffy

"DAMM"

"What are you on about now"

"I called under 20mins before you called me K"

"Come on grow up you two, anyway what did you want"

"Just to show you both this weapon"

Buffy handing the scythe to Faith first then Faith passed it to Kennedy and both felt a rush as the Weapon was put in their hands, Kennedy had felt it before, but she was sure that was due to adrenaline rushing through her at that moment. They started talking to each other and Kennedy was interested about what the other two felt like about being slayer's and then they where interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hi can I come in?" the voice belonged to Willow who wanted to check if Faith was ok and let Buffy know that Giles wanted to see her, she also had a secret motive.

"Sure Will come in" Buffy said

"Thanks" Willow said then added "How are you Faith?"

"Not bad Red thanks for asking"

"Do you two mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a little bit or are you gunna start fighting again" Willow said looking at Kennedy and Faith

"Not right now Red I'm not ready maybe after this is over we can settle this once and for all"

Kennedy was just about to reply when Buffy beat her to it. "No we don't mind we're finished for now" then she added "Do you know were Giles is"

"Yeah he's down in the basement looking for a book he put down there a few weeks ago I was also supposed to tell you he wanted to see you"

"Good I wanna see him to and see if he can find something out about the weapon, maybe we can use to our advantage against The First and Caleb."

Once they were alone in their room Willow pounced on Kennedy and started to kiss her all over her body, but they didn't get much further before their was a knock at the door

"Willow can you help Giles and me research this weapon?" Dawn asked

"Sure I'll be their shortly" Willow replied

Willow tided her self up and asked Kenn are you gunna come down and train with the potentials"

"In a few minuets I'm just gunna change out of these tattered clothes from when the bomb went off," Kennedy replied. Willow turned round and started to head to the door but then turned round and with a wicked little smirk on her face she said

"Do you want me to stay while you change?"

Kennedy returning the look said "Only if you are going to finish what we just started before Dawn interrupted"

"You'll get me in a lot of trouble Kennedy"

"So you're safe here with me" she added "Why don't you freeze time and stay here with me?"

"How about I freeze Dawn cool her off for a while she always interrupts us it's like she has a sixth sense and uses it against us when ever she can"

"I'm not sure but I think she dose it on purpose"

"Why do you think she's jealous, do you think she has a crush on either of us?"

"I don't know maybe we should invite her to join us next time and find out"

Then both girl's started laughing, Willow went out the room and waited for Kennedy to come out so she could walk down with her, then she heard Kennedy talking to someone

"W - What are you doing here, the bringers killed you I saw it"

"I wanted to check if you were all right"

"I am now MR. Giles showed up in time to help me kill the bringers that killed you"

"What about you're new girlfriend"

"She's fine and it has nothing to do with you we're happy together"

"You do know she's a killer you might not be safe near her"

"I don't care I love her"

"What you don't care she might hurt you"

"No I love her"

"But what if you had to choose the world or your girlfriend?"

That's when Kennedy realised who was in the room with her and what it was trying to do

"S - So you're The First" Kennedy said trying to stay calm

Willow opened the door just in time to see the back of a lady disappear and the frightened look on Kennedy's face. She ran over to Willow and held her tight and together they slowly sat down on the bed with Willow trying to calm her down eventually Kennedy calmed down only after Willow kissed her as lovingly as she could just to take Kennedy's mind off what had happened.

After a few minuets Kennedy was felling a bit better until Willow asked.

"Who was it, The First I mean?"

"It was my watcher Miss Walker"

"I'm sorry Kennedy I really am, how long was she your watcher for"

"Since I was 5 my parents accepted the hole vampires exists and one day I might be called to fight them, she-" Kennedy lent against willows shoulder unable to continue.

"It was a girl me and Buffy tried to save when it came to me with a message from Tara, trying to get me to kill myself." Willow said trying to take Kennedy's mind of things again

"That's what it tried to do this time" Kennedy replied

"What do you mean Kenn?"

"It said you were a killer and you could hurt anyone you care about"

"Don't think about it, I've been working hard at controlling my powers and I'm just getting the confidence back to do some spells"

"What dose it mean though, why's it after me?"

"It means The First thinks you're a big threat."

"Has it come to anyone else yet?"

"I'm not sure about Faith, But Most of us have with the obvious exception of the potentials"

"Do you think it knows?"

"Yes I can't think of a reason for it to show up and freak you out unless it knows"

**Chapter 3**

MEANWHILE AT THE SAMETIME BUT IN A DIFFERENT ROOM

Buffy sat on the end of the bed with Faith sitting next to her and even though Faith was looking better she seamed to have lost something inside her self. Buffy wondered if Faith had lost confidence in her self after nearly killing all the girls who went with her or more likely from having to be carried out by her sworn enemy Kennedy after they found what Caleb had planted for them to find.

"What yah thinking B?" Faith asked

"I'm thinking how long do we have until The First and Caleb relise there are now three slayers"

"B can I ask you something personal"

"Sure Faith ask away I'll try to answer everything"

"Firstly how long did it take you to get over the fact that you had died for that brief moment"

"It took a couple of months to understand what had happened but I didn't get over it for over a year, in fact" Buffy paused "In fact I didn't get better until you showed up"

"Why not when Kendra showed up"

"I think it's because she was my direct replacement it kept reminding me of what happened"

"Fair enough secondly how do I talk to K about what happened, how do I tell her I'm glad I changed my mind and took her with me"

"What happened between the two of you to get Kennedy so pissed at you Faith?"

"I said a few inappropriate words something about Willow using her to forget Tara, then telling her she got your trust by shagging your best mate"

"That's just what Kennedy told me and I don't believe a word of it"

"Well what do you want me to say? I got jealous that some one can keep a relationship together through this chaos and the fact it's Willow with K, I just couldn't control my feelings it's like I know I should be happy for them but I ain't so I just boiled over and nearly lost control over my actions"

"Why were you able to stop yourself?"

"I don't know I had a strange feeling"

"I ain't got a problem with them so neither should you?"

"I realised that just before she hit me harder than I thought she could and again I nearly lost control and thought maybe for her own safety she should stay here and help train the girls who were left behind in case I did something I would've regretted"

"But you didn't Faith you understood that after me and you she's are best fighter despite her attitude towards either of us"

"I don't mind her disagreeing with me B it's just that she's usually right you know like an annoying little sister"

"Just like Dawn"

"Yeah but were not related so it just gets under my skin"

"Don't think about it Faith just be glad she's on are team and that she knows how important you are, that's why she carried you all the way back from the sewers."

KNOCK ON THE DOOR

"Come in" Buffy and Faith said together.

In came Willow and Kennedy, Kennedy looked white as a sheet but managed to sit down

"What's going on" Buffy asked

"The First knows" Willow said

"How can you be so sure Red?" Faith asked

"It spoke to Kennedy and freaked her out" Willow answered

"Who was it when it came to you K?"

"It was my watcher Miss Walker" Kennedy replied

"We're sorry Kenn"

"It's fine it's just at first I felt like she was back you know?"

"Yeah that's what it felt like to me to the first time I saw it" Buffy said

The three girls looked at each other before Willow finally spoke

"Who was it the first time?"

Buffy paused then replied "It was Miss Calendar," then added "Do you remember when Angel came back from that hell dimension"

"Yeah" Willow said

"Do you remember that freak snow storm just before Christmas"

"Yeah"

"Well that was the first time I saw it, it was in a cave under a Christmas tree lot, and it nearly got Angel to kill himself"

"We should let Giles now" Kennedy said feeling better having told someone. And with that Kennedy and Willow got up and headed for the door and went to find Giles.

Faith took in what Buffy had just said about the first and sat their silent for a few minuets's then turned to Buffy and hugged her once she let go she noticed a confused look in B'S eye

"Jesus B what's wrong I thought it was what you needed after what you just told us, just so you know I just need to be comforted after my near death experience"

"I know Faith it's just I don't know how to comfort you"

"Well B there is one way" Faith said flirtatiously

"Is that all you think about Faith"

"Not always, for example I don't think about sex when I'm having it"

"That's bit too much info for me Faith"

"Come on B just this once let me touch you I need to know I'm still alive"

"Aright Faith just this once but don't go bragging to the girls about this"

Faith and Buffy started by just laying next to each other and slowly kissing as neither of them new what to do so they muddled through and eventually got the hang of it and how to make each other scream and shout so loud that when they finished and headed down to the basement everyone was looking at them with smirks on their faces the girls realised that everyone had heard what had happened between Buffy and Faith. Neither girl minded which surprised Buffy she hadn't known weather she would like it or not, but now she just wanted to take Faith back up to her bed and go again.

Buffy spotted Dawn and asked her "Where's Giles"

"In the Basement researching with a freaked out Kennedy and Willow with him"

"Thanks sis" Buffy said and with that both Buffy and Faith headed that way.

The two parted company at the top of the stairs going to the basement as Buffy saw Xander and let Faith Know she would be down in a minuet she needed to sort something out. After Faith was safely out of the way Buffy went over to Xander and told him she had a special job for him.

**Chapter 4**

"Xander I need you to do me a favor and you're not gunna like what I ask you"

"Well ask away and we'll see" Xander replied

"Right, well I want you to take Dawn and go to LA find Angel and start work on a second line in case they get past us or if something goes wrong"

"Buffy you're insane I can't leave, I always thought I would be hear for you're final battle" Xander quickly back tracks "not that I'm saying this is the last fight"

"Well Xander if you won't do it for me do it for Dawn I trust you to keep her safe" the she adds cheekily "Also I don't now how good you'd be in a fight to the death with the one eye unable to see were you're aiming a sword or a crossbow"

Xander look's a little pissed, Buffy just started to laugh and said "Come on Xand I'm just joking"

Xander looked round and then said "How do I get Dawn out of the way and secondly you've gotta write a note for Dawn when she comes round

"First knock her out with chloroform at you're car then when she come's to give here the letter"

"Ok when did Faith switch bodies with your again"

"Come on Xander I just want to know Dawn will be safe"

"I know I just thought it would be funny"

"In a different place maybe, but not right here right now"

"Yeah I didn't really think it through"

The two friends laughed and after a little more persuading Buffy got her way. She left Xander trying to think of an excuse to get dawn out to his car

BASEMENT

Buffy had joined the discussion in the basement and Faith seeing the look in Buffy eye's went and stood next to her and started to telepathically talk to Buffy, Willow noticed but didn't say anything she was busy listening to Kennedy explain what had happened to her to Giles.

Giles finally said "Let's get everyone up to speed and work out what to do from hear"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Faith said

Kennedy was wondering what the other girls would think of her for not telling them back in the sewers she hoped they wouldn't resent her for not telling them but she hoped they understood why she didn't.

"Ok everyone gather round there is a new development that must be discussed"

Every one except Giles, Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy were sitting down waiting for what ever Giles had to say

"Right there are some changes that you need to be informed of, firstly The First is trying to get Intel on us by haunting us again it appeared to Kennedy this afternoon probably trying to find out how many girls we lost in the explosion, Secondly a new slayer was activated although we don't know when Faith died, hear is the new slayer"

Kennedy stepped forward and said "THAT'S ME"

Most of the girls looked shocked, Vi and Amanda looked at each other they'd had an idea that Kennedy was different in the sewers but didn't want to say anything in case they had been wrong and Kennedy had just assumed leadership with her being third in charge behind Buffy and Faith.

Giles continued "The only difference being that now you will be trained by a proper slayer and that in the long run will make you tougher,"

"That's all thank you for listening" Faith said

With that most of the girls went back to doing what they had been doing before Giles called them over. A small group though came up and congratulated Kennedy, it was mostly the potentials that had arrived just after Kennedy, when their was just a hand full of them, one or two of the newer ones were their as well. But their was also a group that were a little jealous that it hadn't been them who had been chosen this time.

OUT SIDE BUFFY'S HOUSE

Xander and Dawn were by Xander's car checking the weapons and Dawn said

"Xander I don't leave crossbows lying around"

"What about the accident with miss kitty Fantastico?"

"Will you and Willow ever let me forget that?"

"Not really I don't think Willow has completely forgave you for that, because it remind her of Tara"

"All right their was that incident, but since then I haven't left anything laying around"

"Well then why can't we find your cross bow?"

"I don't know Xander but it's not out here"

Xander realising he was about to lose Dawn's patients

"Hay Dawn do you know I have too take a driving test every year now?"

"Why because your old or because of the eye?"

"Don't be funny young lady, Giles has all ready had a go with a lot of old one eye based joked"

"Come on Xander he was just trying to have some fun"

"That's the problem he was having fun at my expense, it's like someone calling me a Cyclops"

"Ha Ha Ha" Dawn laughed then calmed her self down and said "so not that funny"

Just as Dawn finished talking Xander put a handkerchief over her mouth and Dawn dropped to the ground unconscious Xander lifted her in her in the car and drove off.

BASEMENT OF BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy, Faith, Giles and Kennedy were talking about the scythe and Giles was telling Buffy and Faith about what he and Willow had found out about the scythe and were they thought it came from

"It comes from a pagan temple that used to stand were the vineyard is now. It's really something there is a lot of power in it" Willow said

"Hey red what should we do now then?" Faith asked

"Maybe some more research find out what the power in it is"

"Is their any surviving pagan buildings?" Buffy asked

"There is a reference to a tomb on unconsecrated ground" Giles said

"Well I guess that's were I'll head then" Buffy said

"Were do you want me B" Faith asked

"Can you go to willies and beat any info you can about Caleb out of him maybe he's heard something"

"Fine B ain't been their in a while, I'll probably scare the shit out of him"

"What about Kennedy what do you want her to do?" Willow asked

"Lets get the potentials back to training have Kennedy start that" Buffy said

"Yeah cause K still don't know her own strength let's not let her lose on Willie just yet"

Faith added grinning as she turned round and headed to the door.

"Ok I'll assist Kennedy with the training" said Giles

"What can I do" Willow asked

"Why don't you help, Anya and Andrew bandage up the injured potentials, then help Kennedy and Giles train the other girls" Buffy said

**Chapter 5**

INSIDE XANDER'S CAR

Dawn was slowly coming round and realised they were moving and weren't in Sunnydale.

"Xander were are we?" Dawn asked

Xander noticing Dawn was coming to said "Are you ok"

"Were are we and what happened?" Dawn asked again

"Were in a car on are way to LA, and it was chloroform"

"Why what's going on Xander please stop"

Before Dawn could say any thing else Xander handed her an envelope "Read this" he said

Dawn opened the letter and read it to herself it was from Buffy and it said

Dearest Dawn,

Please don't moan at Xander it was my idea to take send you away because it's not safe for either of you I'll come get you both when we save the world from this new evil. Don't tell Xander this next part I want you to protect him, be his vision. Wait at Angel's hotel and I will come and get you after the fight.

I love you so much

Love Buffy

Dawn thought for a few minuets deep down she new Buffy was right but couldn't believe that Buffy hadn't said anything to Dawn herself instead writing it down in a letter and coercing Xander in to doing the deed and delivering the letter, then she made a split decision and pull out a stun gun and zapped Xander with it. Then easily slowed the car down and moved a now unconscious Xander over to her seat and she got behind the wheel and started to carefully drive back to Sunnydale.

PAGAN TOMB

Buffy suddenly felt a chill as she stood out side the tomb and steadily made her way in to the tomb once in side she started looking round. She heard a noise coming from behind some cloth hanging from the ceiling carefully Buffy moved closer to hear what the noise was then she heard a female voice mumbling to herself saying "The three who shouldn't be at once shall share and make thousands, the sisters and the summers"

Buffy called out "HELLO"

A lady opened the cloth and saw Buffy standing their she saw the scythe in Buffy's hand and said "I see you found are weapon dear girl, what is your name"

"Buffy summers"

"No really"

"BUFFY SUMMERS, and I was wondering if you could help me work out if this is more than just a weapon"

"Yes my child it is more than a weapon you pulled from the stone I was one of those who put it in, For a time like this it is powerful and can be used in different ways that you can't think of yet, but you have weapons all I can tell you is this means is that an end is near"

Before she could say anything else there was a horrible CRACK and she fell to the ground, and from behind her Caleb emerged and attacked Buffy

The two started fighting and slowly Buffy realised this was a different Caleb to who she had taken the scythe from in the vineyard, he seamed stronger and more focused on destroying her, Buffy slowly gained the upper hand and whacked him a few more times.

MEAN WHILE AT WILLIES

When Faith walked through the front door the vampires and demons that were there started cheering thinking it was the old Faith the slayer who worked with the forces of darkness so she played along saying

"The slayer has powerful weapons how do we protect The First and Caleb from her""

One demon said "The First don't need protecting nothing can hurt it except for"

Another demon cut him off saying "Caleb don't need any protection from slayer scum like you anyway"

With that a massive fight broke out and Faith started loving life again as she beat the hell out of anything that got near her she stacked several vampires and killed a few of the demons the rest ran for the door and disappeared Faith swung round to face Willie and said to him "I want info and every time you Piss me about I will punch you hard enough to hurt you but not kill you straight away do you understand"

Willie nodded scared of Faith as most people in Sunnydale were.

"What was that demon saying about something that could hurt The First?"

"I don't know his mate cut him of earlier when someone else tried the tough act"

"It's funny I don't believe a word you say Willie now why don't you give me the name of the other person"

"I promised him I wouldn't if you or Buffy came round"

"Well in that case I'll hit and run" Faith drew her hand back and aimed it at Willie's head before being interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Faith what are you doing"

"Angel what are you doing here"

"I have some info and a little gift do you know were Buffy is?"

"Yeah come on I'll take you cause if you leave me here I'll hit him

Faith and Angel went out of Willies and headed for the grave yard on the way Angel asked "How have you been Faith?"

"DEAD I think, what about you?"

"Cordy went evil and tried to take over the world with Conner. Any way what do you mean, you think?"

"I led the girls in to a trap and a bomb went off I ended up unconscious laying in some water until I got pulled out and carried home by Kennedy"

"Alright I have a few questions firstly who's Kennedy"

"She was a potential slayer"

"Secondly how many slayers are their now"

"Three B, Me and K" realising Angel had no idea what K stood for she added "K stands for Kennedy"

"Right that's cleared that up a bit"

"Dose B know your hear yet"

"No I wanted to surprise her so I thought she might come here to get info from Willie"

"She's off trying to get info on a wicked looking weapon called the scythe"

The two kept walking until they found the tomb and could hear what sounded like fighting coming from in side both Slayer and Vampire raced down and found Buffy fighting Caleb she sliced him open across his belly and he fell to the ground Buffy turned and saw Faith and Angel and went over to them.

"Yo B looks you had a wild party"

"Yeah well Caleb's been asking for that as payback for his vineyard stunt and for Xander's eye"

"What's going on and WHO'S Caleb?" Angel asked

So Buffy explained everything to Angel he in turn gave her a folder with info on The First and the three of them turned ready to leave when Caleb stood up and said

"Is that all you got cause I'm still swinging"

Buffy turned round to face Caleb and he hit her so hard that she flew over and hit the wall hard dropping the scythe. Caleb picked it up pointed the Stake end at Buffy and charged but Buffy was able to duck out of the way and the scythe got stuck in the wall and as much as he tried Caleb couldn't pull it out of the wall. Buffy kicked him hard in the back and through him across the room she easily pulled the scythe out of the wall and turned to face Caleb who was standing again and said "you can't beat me you ain't got the ball-" Caleb was cut off by a squelching noise and looked down to see the scythe halfway through his body and then nothing he was dead split in half. Faith ran over and gave Buffy a Big kiss and told her that was for not Dieing and that she felt much better after betting up a few vamp's

She turned round and saw a confused look on Angel's face so she said

"Hi Angel what you doing here"

"I've come to help, got some info and a pretty little trinket"

"Is it a reliable sauce?"

"Not remotely"

MEAN WHILE AT BUFFY'S HOUSE

The group of slayer's who were angry that Kennedy had been called were making the training session a bit of a war of words they were complaining that it was all a part of Buffy's plan to screw them out of their power, Kennedy and Giles were losing control of the girls when Willow who had been listening from the other room came in and said "What is all the arguing about"

The leader of the small rebel group replied "It's not fair that Kennedy got her powers before us"

"Why's that?"

"Because we don't know if Kennedy was next in line or if it was just because she was their" the girl answered

"The watchers have a system were they can sense who the next slayer will be but since they are gone, the only place that might know is a small but powerful coven in England if they can tell us that the right slayer was called after Faith died will you calm down and respect Kennedy?" Giles asked

"Fine but what if she wasn't called at the right time?" said the girl

"Well there is nothing we can do but to my knowledge a slayer is only called when the time is right, and that decision is made when the previous slayer is called"

After Giles said this the small group of potentials left the room and went outside to wait for Giles to make the call and find out if Kennedy was called at the right time.

25 MIN'S LATER

Giles put the phone down and went to get the small group of girls and Kennedy and Willow,

"Well Giles what's the coven say?" asked Willow

"Well they thought Kennedy should have been activated a couple of months ago when Faith was in a mystical coma"

"I remember, that's when I went to LA and picked her up from Angel after helping with his problem"

"Well technically Faith was dead to the world for 3 day's"

"So what does that mean?" said Kennedy

"Well as far as they could tell it's because of the council getting blown up by the First that the power arrived here late the council usually have to point it at which girl is next in line"

"Can the coven see who the next slayer will be?" asked one of the girls

"Yes but there is a problem with that" Giles said

"What sort of problem?" asked Willow

"I'll explain later but for now let's get back to training shall we"

"Ok but you'd better explain later" Willow said

"Were are Dawn and Xander?" Giles asked changing the subject

"Buffy sent them to LA to work with Angel on starting a second front" Kennedy said I over heard Buffy talking to Xander.

"Damm I guess I'll have to leave you two to train the girls while I go research something" Said Giles and just as he opened the basement door Dawn came charging through the house looking for Buffy.

"WERE IS SHE?" Dawn screamed

"I thought you and Xander were on your way to LA?" Giles asked

"WELL IF SHE'D ASKED ME HERSELF THEN MAYBE I WOULD HAVE"

"What's going on?" Xander asked coming through the door unsteadily on his feet

"What did you do to me" He asked again

"After I red the note I zapped you with my Stun gun and drove us back here" Dawn answered the added "NOW WERE IS SHE?"

"Her and Faith have gone out to try and find info out about the scythe" Giles said.

Kennedy, Willow and the girls came up from the basement and saw how P.O'ed Dawn was and Kennedy said "Hay Dawn come on down here a minuet" Kennedy pointed to the basement

"Do you know what your doing Kenn" asked willow

"I think so, any way she looks like she could do with blowing of some steam before she snaps, just think what she might do to Buffy when she and Faith get back"

"Good idea if she hit Buffy with the anger in her she could really hurt someone"

Slowly Dawn followed Kennedy closing the door behind her "What do you want Kennedy?" Dawn asked

"I thought you could use some time to calm down a little" with that said she tossed her a pair of sparing gloves and said "Come on just hit the bag a little it'll work out some of your anger at Buffy for sending you away"

"How do you know about that?"

"Slayer hearing" after a while Giles came down and saw Kennedy holding the Bag and Dawn had calmed down, "Buffy, Faith and Angel are just coming in" Giles said "Ok" replied Dawn who went up stair's to confront Buffy. "At least most of Dawn's rage has gone" Kennedy said

"I was just wondering why you brought Dawn down here?" Giles asked

"I just thought she looked like she was going to snap and this seemed the best idea so she didn't hurt anyone"

"Right sorry I just jumped to conclusions"

"Wait a minuet Giles what's going on you've been wigged since that phone call, is it something about me?" Kennedy asked

"It's rather a sensitive subject I'd rather tell Buffy first"

"That's not a no Giles"

"I know Kennedy but I can't say anything right now"

**Chapter 6**

Buffy opens the front door and sees Dawn standing in front of her and she kick's her sister in the shin and says "You're an idiot"

Buffy faining injury just says "Ow"

"Be glad Kennedy was here or else it would have been worse she help me release most of my anger" Dawn said

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Buffy asked

"No she just held the punch bag for me and I kept hitting it until I felt better"

"Ok I'll thank her later"

"Hi Angel" Dawn said forgetting her spat with Buffy "What are you doing here"

"Just bringing some info on the first and a little trinket that I need some help deciphering I thought maybe Giles could help"

"Hear I am Buffy we need too talk it's urgently" Giles said

"Ok I'll be their in a minuet, I need to talk to you as well"

Kennedy came up from the basement and went to stand near Willow, Buffy thanked Kennedy for helping Dawn relise some of her anger then Buffy went down the stairs into the basement were Giles was waiting

IN THE BASEMENT

"Giles their was a woman in the tomb who had been waiting for this time to come round"

"What, are you sure Buffy?"

"Yes I'm sure but you should have heard what she was talking about"

"Well it can't be any weirder than the phone call I've had from the coven in England"

"Do you wanna go first?"

"No you can before you forget"

"Well the old lady was speaking in riddles for the most part even when she was talking about the scythe"

"Did you find anything new out about it?"

"It killed Caleb quiet easily and the old lady said it was more than a weapon"

"Well at least that's one positive, what else did she say"

"The three who shouldn't be at once shall share and make thousands"

"Wait a minuet was the rest of the sentence 'the sisters and the summers'?" Giles asked

"Yes what dose it mean Giles, I think the three who shouldn't be are me, Faith and Kennedy isn't it?, but what does the next bit mean"

"Yes it is, the phone call I had gave me the same message and they didn't know what it meant but they also added 'the scythe is the power'"

"The old lady didn't get that far before Caleb broke her neck"

"She did mention it has more power than you know, and has more than one use"

MEANWHILE

Angel gave Faith and Willow the folder with some info on the First in side they went through the info and found some new bits of info about a weapon that can damage the first but not kill it. There is a sword that can do some serious damage to it but there is no reference to a name "I'll bet that's what that demon was talking about before his mate interrupted" said Faith. But before she could say anything else Giles opened the basement door and said "Faith, Willow and Kennedy can you come here for a few minuets" the three ladies made their way down to the basement and once their they saw that Buffy had a confused look on her face Faith went over to see if she was ok and stayed next to her until she looked up

"What's going on G-man" Faith said

"Well as Kennedy and Willow know I phoned the coven earlier due to some problems with the girls when I asked about the slayer line they told me that the slayer line has been damaged by two slayer's living at the same time so who knows what it'll be like with three now the coven are checking their finding's but at the moment it appears that there is a new problem the coven and the old lady in the tomb both have gave us a confusing dilemma

"What do you mean Giles if you explain what has happened maybe we can help" Kennedy said

"Thank you Kennedy but for now we should let you three know what has been said we have a cryptic message that we can't confirm until the coven ring back and let us know what the final message is"

"So G-man what's up it must be serious if you only want us to know for now so spill?"

Giles nodded his head and said "We've been told that the First might be trying to stop a Prophecy from being fulfilled"

Buffy cut in and finished "A clue to defeating the First is in unraveling the cryptic message that has been left"

"What's the Message say Giles" Willow asked

"It goes 'The three who shouldn't be at once shall share and make thousands, the sisters and the summers, the scythe is the power'" Buffy said

Faith, Willow and Kennedy looked at Giles and Buffy.

"Giles is this about the fact we have three current slayers and lots of potentials?" asked Willow

"That's the way it seems to me Willow" Said Giles

"Well there is a chance the coven is wrong but seeing that we have two different people giving us the same info it seems that they right"

"Giles what dose the second bit mean 'the sisters and the summers' I mean summers is probably Buffy but as far as I know me and Faith aren't related are we?"

"I don't know Kennedy the coven will hopefully find something out if the prophecy is true" Giles replied

**Chapter 7**

Xander was going through the info and passing some out to Anya, Andrew and Dawn to look through. By the time the girls and Giles came up they had gone through the new info and brought the girls up to speed none of them telling anyone what was said down their Giles called Angel over and Angel showed him the necklace and Giles new what it was straight away "Were did you find that it's been hidden from anyone for over fifty years by the watchers council"

"I found it at a black market auction were their was a lot of watcher's objects I brought the most valuable and the rarest items."

"The First had someone blow up the council I stole some books but not a lot a least I know some more of it is in safe hands"

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"It is a weapon despite the looks it was designed by the shadow men at the beginning and it can be used by an insould champion like you Angel"

"What dose it do I mean what power dose it have"

"I don't know if I had the supernatural antiquities collection book I could tell you what it is but I haven't got it"

"Never mind I guess we'll find out when I put it on"

"What have you done with the item's you brought?"

"I shipped them to your home address in England"

"You don't happen to know if you got a book about how the potentials become slayers"

"Yes I got that and a book about some of the most dangerous monsters the council ever found among others"

"Thank you Angel"

BACK UPSTAIRS

Angel and Giles came out of the basement and head over to where the main group were on seeing them Buffy told Kennedy and Faith too get the girls ready for a training simulation at the high school. Dawn and Giles went through the info again to find out any thing that might have been missed the first time, After half a hour the girls were ready and once they made their way to the school the potentials got split into groups Kennedy led one team Faith led the other and they worked their way through drills in the school gym after a few hours the girls seemed to get the idea of the exercise and started to take it seriously they kept going for another three hours and at the end Kennedy's Team had won more times than Faith's, which Faith wasn't to happy about. She would have expected to win with the amount of time she'd spent with the girls watching, Kennedy put them through drills in the back yard then after the session Faith would ask to speak to the girls who were struggling a bit with the training and letting them know how they could improve their technique for the next time they were training and together they had improved the moral of the potentials and they were getting better at minding their surroundings and not getting in each others way.

MEANWHILE AT THE SUMMER"S HOUSE

The phone rang and Giles answered and thanked the coven for how quick they got back to him, after they finished talking he put the phone down and went to get Buffy and tell her what the coven had said. Buffy was still not sure what the prophecy meant but Giles assured her that when the group reunites later that he would try to explain everything

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kennedy and Faith were chatting as they lead the girls back home Kennedy asked Faith

"Who is Angel, Faith I mean the watcher diaries call him one of the most vicious vampires in the world but he don't look like or act like a killer?"

"Kennedy believe what the diaries say he was everything they say he was"

"So why ain't you or Buffy staked him?"

"Have you read Rupert's diaries?"

"No, why what dose it say about Angel?"

"It tells about how roughly 140 years ago Angel feed off a gypsy girl and her family cursed Angel and gave him back his soul"

"So what happened did he just start helping the slayer straight away or not?"

"No only after Buffy had been called he turned up to help her and has help prevent at lest three apocalypses that I can think of"

Kennedy was about to respond to Faith's words when she noticed that the girls had stopped chatting so she turned towards them and noticed a group of roughly twenty five vampires, the girls were running on auto this was what the training was for, Faith and Kennedy took on the four leaders and the other girls were trying to defend them selves against a surprisingly large group of vampires a few of the girls showed their experience by taking charge of smaller groups of potentials the smaller groups were doing quiet well until four or five of the vampire's came round the back of them then their was trouble Faith shouted to Kennedy "Go help the girls I'll keep these four busy long enough for you to help the girls"

"You sure"

"Yeah go help them"

Kennedy started taking out the vampires coming round the back of the girls then noticed the four Vamps had Faith pinned down so Kennedy ran over staked two of the four vamps and Faith kicked the other two of her self and went to work on them.

Kennedy turned her attention back to the Girls who were starting to regain the upper hand and very soon they had defeated their vamps and they started to celebrate then they looked up the street toward Faith just finishing of her vampires when from round the side of a house a few doors up the girls saw four Turok Hans running towards them Kennedy turned to the girls and said "Run to the house and get Buffy" they understood and ran home meanwhile Kennedy went to help Faith fight the Four Turok Hans together they held them off until Buffy showed up with weapon's she through swords to Kennedy and Faith and she had the scythe, Two of them attacked Buffy and the other's faced off against Kennedy and Faith who were keeping them at bay until one got a lucky hit on Faith as soon as Kennedy saw this she immediately looked her Turok Han in the face and swung her sword decapitating it and went to help Faith who was back on her feet.

Faith had finally got the advantage and she quickly took care of her Turok Han Buffy took out her two as well. Then turned to look at Kennedy and Faith and the three slayers looked at each other with a sigh of relief that they were still alive once they got in Giles filled the other two slayers in on what had happened when the coven rang back. The two other slayers took it in Kennedy still a little confused said "So what is the prophecy about?" and Giles replied "I don't know we'll have to wait and see"

The slayers left Giles doing research and headed of to their respective lovers Faith and Buffy went in to Buffy's room leaving Kennedy to walk in to the room she shared with Willow. After half an hour Giles came up the stairs and Knocked on Buffy's door and said "Buffy, Faith can you come down stairs a minuet and can you ask Willow and Kennedy to come down as well?"

"Is it important G were in the middle of something" Faith called out

"Yes it's going to answer all the questions you could have about the prophecy"

"Ok we'll be their in a couple of minuets"

"Come on B the sooner this is over the sooner we can get back up here and finish what we started"

"Don't forget to let Kennedy and Willow know"

"Yeah I'll go tell them hope I don't walk in on something privet"

"Knock first Faith"

"You know me B"

"That's what I'm talking about Faith"

"Ok little miss spoil sport I'll knock first but if they don't hear it's their own fault"

"Come on Faith their not much louder than normal"

"I just wanted to see your reaction B"

Faith just stood their with an evil grin looking to buffy who returned the look and she new Faith was thinking of the first time they had slept together. Faith opened the bedroom door and went over to Willows room and Knocked on the door and waited for one of them to answer but neither did so Buffy came out and knocked louder but still no answer the two looked at each other and turned the door handle together and walked in on Willow and Kennedy, typically Faith who hardly ever thought before she spoke said "Getting nice and sweaty are you"

The two girls jumped with the sound of Faith's voice they looked up red faced like kids caught in a candy store it took a while before Willow said "What do you want we were in the middle if something?"

"Yeah, Giles want's us to go down stairs he says he has info on the prophecy that's urgent"

**Chapter 8**

Just under an half an hour had past since Giles had asked Buffy, Faith, Kennedy and Willow to come down and finally they were all their.

"This better be good Giles we were busy" Kennedy said

"Yeah so were we" Said Faith then she added just for a reaction she added "It's not like we could get any sleep with the noise coming from next door"

"Hey it was just as noisy as what was coming from your room" Willow replied

"Can I have your attention please" Giles pleaded

"Ok Giles what's so important that it couldn't wait until the morning"

Giles proceeded to explain what he had found out with a little help on the computer from Dawn "Do you remember that we couldn't work out what the second and third part of the prophecy was talking about"

"Yeah it mentions B but not me or K"

"That's were your wrong Faith the bit that referred to the sisters and the summers actually refers to Buffy as you all ready new, but what you didn't know nor did any of us know I blame my self for this I should have remembered when Kennedy showed up but I forgot"

"What are you talking about Giles" asked Kennedy

"Do either You or Faith remember the Names of your real parents?"

"No G it says in my watchers file that they were killed when I was 3" Faith Said

"Mine Died when I was 1" Kennedy said

"So far you're both right but do you know how they died"

"FIRE" said both Girls

"Giles what's this got to do with the prophecy?" asked Buffy

"Faith and Kennedy are sisters"

"WHAT" all four ladies replied

"I remember reading somewhere when Kennedy was identified as a potential their was a commotion in the council that it must be wrong, because their have never been sister as potential slayers but the council also found the prophecy and took it quiet seriously they sent copy's of their records to every active watcher around the world and that's were I red about it I had completely forgot about it"

"Giles please explain how were sisters?" asked Faith

"When your parents died in the fire you were taken in to foster care, then you were both adopted by separate families but unknown to both of you, you only lived 3 blocks away from each other"

"So when did the council relise that Kennedy was Faith's sister and a potential?" asked Buffy

"Well Kennedy was 5 when she was discovered to be a potential and the council knowing that another potential was being trained close by tried to unite them under the one watcher that's when they realised they were sisters the council tried to keep them as far apart as they could in the end moving Faith to a different part of Boston. And sending a new watcher to Kennedy"

"That must have been why you couldn't bring your self to punch Kennedy back after she floored you?"

"Yeah but if I could restrain my self why couldn't she?"

"I can explain that" said Kennedy then she added "After I hit you I broke down and cried in the bathroom for about 15 minuets because it felt like I just hit my sister but I thought it was just because of how close we had gotten to help train the group"

"But why did you hit me?"

"Well you just pissed me off saying that I was shagging Willow to get close to the group and telling me what a evil maniacal little bitch I was you just really annoyed me so I retaliated and just exploded"

"Is that why you took Dawn down to the Basement when she was pissed at Buffy because you new they were sisters and didn't want her to regret what she might have done?" asked Willow

"Yeah since Faith got here I've been trying to talk to her to see if she had a strange feeling that we might have been related but in the end she just became annoying so I gave up"

"Well what did you expect K I don't get on with too many people and I thought you were just a wannabe trying to weasel your way in?"

"Is that why you never listened to me when I made a suggestion about training the girls?"

"Yeah that's why plus you were always right I hated that"

"You got jealous of Kennedy's bond with the girls?" asked Buffy

"Yeah I thought I'm a slayer she's not so I know better"

"Even though she's been training with the girls for months"

"Yeah, you know how much I hate listening to people"

"Then why did you take me with you to the sewers?" asked Kennedy

"The fact you stood up for what was important to you and in turn you proved that I was wrong about you, you deserve to be in the group"

"That explains the second part, but what about the third?" asked Willow

"Right the scythe has a mystical side to it is infused with the essence of the slayer's power"

"So how can that be used to fulfill the prophecy?" asked Willow"

"I've found reference to a spell that channels the slayer power in the scythe and spread it among the potentials but right now I would like you to keep that part to yourselves"

"What about that necklace that Angel brought with him is that any use?"

"Actually it's going to be extremely helpful, where is he anyway?"

"He's at the Mansion said he'll come in just before sun rise"

"Is that all Giles or is their something else we need to know"

"No that's all for now"

"Finally lets get back to bed" said Faith as she got up pulling Buffy up the stairs, Willow and Kennedy looking at each other smiled then they got up and walked back to their room holding hands.

**Chapter 9**

In the morning Kennedy and Willow were trying to research the spell that would be needed to empower the other potentials. When Willow stumbled on to something else she had found the other weapon like the scythe that was mentioned in the info that Angel had brought with him it was also infused with slayer essence but instead of a scythe it was a sword that could hurt the first to such an extent that it would disappear and it would take centuries for the first to get back to being as powerful as it was at the moment.

"Kennedy can you go and get Giles for me?" Willow asked

"Sure Will"

Five minuets later Kennedy and Giles walked through the door

"Willow what have you found out? Kennedy said something about another weapon"

Willow looked at Kennedy with a look that said why did you have to tell him

"Sorry Willow, Giles wanted to know what you wanted him for"

"Well I found reference to a dagger that can damage The First"

"Are you sure, the watcher council had never heard of such a weapon" said Giles

"Not a surprise Giles apparently it's existed since the first was created, Hope's Dagger was forged from the very first ray of light to shine upon the Earth"

"Hopes Dagger?"

"Yeah apparently that's the Name of the weapon"

"Do you know were we can find it"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean"

"A privet collecter brought it in a auction in L A last week"

"Have you got a name for this collecter"

"The Name was signed , Why dose that name ring a bell to me Giles"

"I don't know Willow but I know that name as well"

"Maybe we should ask Buffy" Kennedy asked

"Good idea could you go and get her please"

"Ok"

With that said Kennedy had left the room and was knocking on Buffy's door and Faith opened it.

"What do you want sis"

"Can you tell Buffy to come over to Willows room and see if she recognises this name"

"Fine I'll tell B when she's out the shower"

10 MINUETS LATER

Buffy knocked on Willows door and entered the room

"What's the name Giles"

"It's both me and Willow recognise it but can't figure out were we know it from"

" I know that name"

"It's me" Angel said as he entered the room, "I brought it, it was a separate lot to the watchers council stuff but I saw it and new it had some relivence"

"So were is it now Angel?" asked Giels

"I sent it with the watchers stuff to your address in England"

"I'll get someone to go and fetch it" Giles said

"Why not send Willow and Kennedy" said Buffy

"Not a bad idea, The First will probably have my place under watch or it might have a demon standing gauard"

"It might have left a spell over the house that requiers my expertis to get rid of" said Willow

"That's setteled then" said Giles

"Wait how do we get from the airport to Giles's place?" asked Kennedy

"I'll call the coven in devon they'll send someone to pick you up and drive you to the house and when your ready to go they'll bring you back"

"Fine we"ll make a start packing"

So with that decided Willow and Kennedy packed a over night bag and booked two tickets to England then they went to the airport and after checking and heading to the airaplane Willow put up protection barriers around the air craft and keapt the barriers up until the plane landed at exeter airport they got their bags and went to wait for their ride. When it arrived they got in the car and headed off to Giles's house, when they got their they found two big deamons garding the entrance to Giles house, the driver told Kennedy that their was a sword in the boot so Kennedy got out and went to fight the demons it didn't take long for Kennedy to defeat the deamons, then Willow did a spell to see if their was any mistikel protection over the house when she gave the all clear Kennedy opened the door and went in followed by Willow and it didn't take long for Kennedy to find the dagger while Willow looked for anything that might help them against the first when she couldn't find any thing she strightened the books and arranged them neatley, after she was done Willow and Kennedy left the house and went to the covens head quarters and phoned Buffy, just to let her know that they had found the dagger and were waiting at the coven until their plane was ready to leave. While they were waiting Willow asked the coven if they could help her reaserch the spell that would spred the slayer power they replied saying they would keep reaserching until they found a answer and they would ring her at Buffy's house when they found anything out.

THE NEXT DAY

Willow and Kennedy headed off to the airport they checked in and waited for their plane to start bording, when it finally started bording Willow put up magical barriers around the plane and when they landed at LA,X it was very late the plane had been delayed at New York when it landed to refule so they touched down nearly an hour late, they picked their bags up and went to see if anyone was waiting to pick them up, They automatically saw Xander and Dawn waiting for them and went over to them on the way back Willow said

"Can we stop somewhere and get food we're starving the food on the plane was horrible"

"Sure we can Will, how about over their Xander?" asked Dawn

They soon stopped at a fast food drive through and got some food for Willow and Kennedy after they were finished and on the drive back to Sunnydale Willow and Kennedy feel asleep in the back of the car and were woke up by Dawn and Xander screaming when they looked to see what was happening they noticed that they were on the out skirts of Sunnydale and the car was being suronded by vampires, Kennedy automatically looked for a weapon and found Dawn's crossbow under Dawn's chair and a few stakes and a sword, she quickly handed Dawn her crossbow and gave Willow and herself a stake and got ready to fight of the vampires.

"See Dawn I told you your crossbow was out hear" Xander said with a smurk on his face, Dawn turned and looked at him with a look that said don't go their Xander, Xander got his phone out and called Buffy and told her what was happening and told her to hurry and get over here because Kennedy didn't know how long she would be able to defend the car against the vampires. Kennedy jumped out of the car and went for the nearest vampire and staked him then two more moved towards the car and Dawn caught one with an arrow and while she was reloading Willow staked the second one, then she noticed Kennedy being backed toward the car so she opened the door for Kennedy to get in, Xander put the car in gear and drove straight at five of them and knocked them over then put the lights on and the vampires died

"What happened to them car lights aren't powerful enough to do that?" asked Willow

"U.V light bulb's, I got the idea from a film called Blade" Xander replied

"Well that's brought us a little time before they come at us again" said Kennedy

While Kennedy was thinking of the next angle of attack she swapped her stake for the sword and noticed three of the aproching vampire's charging at the car and they got a surprise as Kennedy got out the car swung her sword round and cleanly decapitated them and jumped over the roof as one aproched Willow's door she kicked it in the head and quickly decapitated it and spun toward's the rest of the vampires who had attacked the car by now Xander had looked round a grabbed the stake that Kennedy had dropped in the car and said to the other's in the car

"Buffy & Faith should be on their way I phoned in for help"

TEN MINUETS LATER

Buffy had arrived at Xanders car with Faith in tow, Faith had spotted Kennedy sitting by the side of the car with a sword in her hand and a relieved look on her face Buffy finally said "What's going on?, Xander calls me telling me the car is being attacked by vampires and when we get here their's nothing"

Dawn turned to her sister and said "Their were 15 or more and they showed up from nowere"

"So were are they?" Buffy asked again

"I protected every one and did my job as a slayer" said Kennedy

Faith got what Kennedy had said and walked over to her sister and said "Well done K I ain't evevn took out that many at once"

"Well Xander took some out with his U.V Light bulbs and Dawn and Willow took out one each"

"Well done Kennedy, let's get home their's a lot to prepare for" Buffy said then turning to Willow and asked "Did you find anything out about the spell we need"

"No but the coven in devon are gunna reserch it and contact us when they find anything helpful"

**Chapter 10**

When they got home and showed Giles what Hopes Dagger looked like and very soon he was looking through some of the books that Willow and Kennedy had brought back from Giles's house in England trying to find out if they could help with trying to fight the first and how to use the wepons in regards the spell that would be required to activate the power of the sycthe to empower the potntials and and to hopefully find away to fight the first.

A WEEK LATER

Kennedy was training with a group of potentials in the basement working on their hand to hand fighting she held the punching bag as the girls took about five minuets each on punching and kicking the bag then moving on to weight training building up their strength, Faith and Buffy had been taking turns in taking small groups of girls on patrol with them leaving Kennedy to train the other girls. Everyone was getting frustrated that they couldn't find away to empower the potentials every search they tried to failed to produced results. Then just as they were beginning to lose hope that they could find away the phone rang and Giles answered it and joted down what the person on the phone said and thank who ever it was and put the phone down turned to Buffy and the gang and said "That was the coven thay have been searching for anything that could help us with the spell, and they have found some bits out and we can use these as a basis to kick start the search"

Not long after Willow and Dawn were searching through spell books and online web sites that might containe the spell nessasery to achive their needs. And after a few hours searching Dawn finds the spell that is requiered to spred the power to the potentials.

Willow learns the spell and prepares for her task above the hellmouth with the scyth and Hopes dagger. That night Willow and Kennedy made love and they could hear the same noises coming from the next room were Faith and Buffy were doing the same thing. In the morning Willow and Kennedy woke up and could hear the same noises coming from next door that were going on the privious night.

**Chapter 11**

Later that day 

The potentials along with the scoobies made their way to the high schoool ready to close the hellmouth for good Kennedy and Wilow made their way to the principles office and set up the equipment along with the scythe as Faith and Angel made their way to the Basement ready to open the hellmouth, Buffy organised the civillian fighters upstairs ready incase any Turok Han made their way up stairs after that was done Buffy headed down to where the rest of the girls were waiting Buffy had hopes dagger in her pocket and the knife that Andrew had used to kill Jonathan with in her hand and she slit her hand and passed the knife around and each girl followed her lead and soon they had all done and started to let it drip on the seal until it openedand they went down in to the hellmouth just as Willow started the spell using the power of the scythe to turn all the potentials in to slayers once the spell was complette she handed the scythe to Kennedy and told her to get it to Buffy and watch her ass down their, as Kennedy made her way down to the basement towards the hellmouth three Turok Han came at her that had escaped from the hellmouth and were trying to make their way out of the basement but Kennedy easily killed them and finally got in to the fight she saw Buffy and called out to her a flung the scythe towards her and in exchange Buffy through Hopes dagger to Kennedy and the fight starts with all the potentials now slayers taking out any Turok Han that come near them and Kennedy after clearing the Turok Han's from round her looks round to see if any one needs help and notices Ammanda getting bitten and three more who's name she can't remember getting their necks snaped and then she sees Buffy and Faith both being over run by Turok Han but she nose that she must try to prevent any Turok Han from getting up stairs but she can't let Buffy die because Dawn would hate Kennedy for the rest of her life and likewise she can't watch her sister getting killed either so when she's sure that no Turok Han will escape up stairs she goes after the Turok Hans attacking her sister first while Vi and Cadridad block the stairs after Faiths free they both go over to help Buffy then Angels neckless starts to work and it seams to be chaneling the sun through him towards any Turok Han that are alive and get to near to him then the rest of the hellmouth starts to iluminite and every Turok Han disintergrates then the First apears in front of the three slayer's and said to them.

"You've won round one but I'll be right round the corner everywhere you go for ever and you can't do anything about it"

"Yes we can" said Kennedy

"What are you gunna do to me then?"

"This" said Kenneyd as she pulled Hopes dagger from her pocket and thrust it into the First's chest were it's heart should be and the First screamed and disapered. Then the roof starts to colapse around them so Faith and Kennedy call for a retreat and the girls start making their way up once they get out of the basement Kennedy headeds straight for the principals office to get Willow and together with Xander they carry Willow out and towards a school bus that Giles and Dawn are organising the Girls the first bus is full so Giles drives off with that one while Xander gets a second bus and they load up evryone, except for Faith and Buffy then as the school starts to colapse Faith imerges with what looks like an unconcious Buffy with a arm drapped round Faiths neck Kennedy jumps out of the bus and runs over to her and takes Buffy's other arm and together they get Buffy on the bus and the second Bus takes off they both reunite at the outskirts of Sunnydale just past the welcome to Sunnydale sign Buffy just regaining conciousness wants to know how she got out and Faith said

"After you got hit on the head by that steel door I throw it off you and pulled you out then K helped me get you on the bus"

"Is Dawn ok?" asked Buffy

"Yeah she's in the other bus with Giles" Said Faith

"Thank god for that, she dosen't need me to die again"

"Yeah, but B you nearlly did die again the school would have fell on you"

"Yeah but it didn't, Thanks F for getting me out in time"

AFTER THE BUS'S STOP

Dawn came running out the first bus and on to the other one looking for Buffy and she sees how badly injured Buffy really is there are cuts every where there is also a huge cut staright throw her stomach where one of the Turok Han had stabbed her with its sword, But Buffy puts a brave face on it telling Dawn that she'll be ok then they hear a rumble and a crash so everyone gets out of the bus and as Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Willow, Xander and Giles walk up to the edge of the crater where Sunnydale used to stand and while their doing this Kennedy before going to stand next to Willow she checks on the new Slayer's to see who they lost in the battle once she's check the bus she was on she went to check the other bus and is confronted by the girl who was angry that Kennedy had been called and not her but instead of her saying something nasty she just said "Thank you Kennedy if you hadn't trained us their could have been more deaths than their was"

"That's ok" said Kennedy and she moved on to the next group of girls and saw Vi and Cadridad treating Rona's wounds they sense Kennedy coming towards them and look over at her with a look that says thank you and Kennedy responds with a look of her own that says well done for living through it. Than Kennedy makes her way over to Willow and stands next to her and they hold hands Willow looks at Kennedy and Kennedy looks at Willow as they lean in for a kiss then notice that Buffy and Faith are doing the same with Dawn and Xander just looking on obviously wanting to make gaging noises but out of respect for their friends they remain silent. Until Giles says "Well do you have a plan as to were we are gunna spend the night"

"No I have no idea where were going next but I just wanna think about the futre for now"

THE END


End file.
